Beautiful Day
by FireEMT86
Summary: Danny is kidnapped. Steve and the rest of the 5-0 team race to find him. Danny whump! Steve Angst! Will 5-0 find the blond hair detective in time?


To Steve it was another beautiful day on the island. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and Steve slept really well last night. He pulled into Danny's parking lot and honked his horn. When he didn't see the blonde detective emerge from the complex, he pulled out his phone and dialed him; it went straight to voice mail. Steve thought that Danny might have slept through his alarm so he got out and made his way to the second floor. He found Danny's door and knocked. No answer, "Danny! Danny, come on sunshine time to get up! Let's go we got work to do." Steve peered in the windows, nothing seemed out of place. He pulled out his key that Danny had given him and unlocked the door, "Danny?" He called once more before looking for his partner. He looked everywhere and Danny was nowhere to be found. He looked on the night stand and found that Danny's gun, badge and wallet were still there, "this isn't good."

"_Lieutenant Kelly?_" Chin answered his phone.

"Chin, hey listen put an APB out on Danny. He's not at home," Steve explained.

"_What do you mean he's not there? Could he have gone for swim or to get Grace?_" Chin asked doing what his boss said, Kono hot on his heels.

"I don't know, I will get back to you," Steve said hanging up the phone, walking back outside. He noticed one of Danny's neighbors outside, "excuse me? I'm Steve McGarrett, 5-0. Do you know Danny Williams?"

"Yes I do. Nice guy," the man said stopping what he was doing to talk to the Seal.

"Have you seen or heard from him this morning?" Steve questioned.

The man thought for a minute and then shook his head, "not since about 5 this morning. Two guys knocked on his door and told him something happened to his little girl. He panicked and left."

Steve eyes widen, "did you see what these two men looked like?"

The man again nodded and agreed to go down to HPD and sit with a sketch artist. Steve immediately called Rachel, Danny's ex-wife, "_hello?_" Rachel asked somewhat annoyed.

"Rachel its Steve McGarrett," Steve began.

"_Oh hello Steve, what can I do for you this beautiful day?_" Rachel asked.

"Rachel have you heard from Danny this morning? Is Grace ok?" Steve asked beginning to get more worried.

"_No I haven't talked to Danny since yesterday and Grace is fine. Why? Has something happened to Danny?_" Rachel's voice grew panicked.

"Rachel I don't know, I am sending HPD over for a protective detail, stay home ok?" Steve said as Duke Lukela walked up the stairs, he hung up with Rachel, "Duke I need a detail to this address," he gave the Edward's address to Duke and he sent two uniforms over.

"Steve, what is going on?" He asked the Seal, Steve explained what was going on and Duke seemed to get more petrified as the story went on, "we will find him Steve."

Meanwhile back at 5-0 headquarters Chin and Kono were running facial recognition on the two sketches Danny's neighbor provided, "let's hope Steve got some new leads." They both jumped when they heard the door open, "boss! We are running facial recognition but no hits so far. Any luck with you?"

"No Rachel hasn't heard from Danny since yesterday and Grace is perfectly safe, I sent a detail over to watch just in case," Steve said leaning over the smart table.

"I pulled surveillance footage from the complex; these guys knew all the camera angles so they managed to stay out of them. When they got to Danny's door and he opened it, Danny let them inside. About 2 minutes later Danny and the two men came back out. I did manage to catch this," Kono slowed the tape down, there in plain daylight one of the men and a handgun pointed at the small of Danny's back, "boss I think Danny's been kidnapped."

Steve was frantic at this point, "expand facial rec to worldwide, we need to find Danny and bring him home, alive." He turned and headed to his office.

50505050505050

Danny blinked away the cloudiness in his eyes. He remembered the two men and being tricked out of his apartment. He tried to move and found that his hands were bound behind his back, his ankles bound. He laid half on his back and half on his left side. He moved his neck and a pain shot through him, his head pounded and throbbed. He grunted trying to see where he was and who had taken him. He heard voices coming from behind him and he tried hard to listen, the one voice sounded familiar but it was still too far away for him to be for sure.

"_He is alive, right? I need him alive, I want him to suffer like I suffered_," the voice grew louder as the door opened and he entered the same room as the downed detective," Danny Williams, how we doing brother? Long time no see." The man picked Danny up and placed him on a wooden chair, Danny groaned as pain racked his body.

Danny focused on the face and voice that gained his interest; he knew it, "Matty? Matt, what the…hell?" He couldn't believe that his own blood and flesh, his brother Matt Williams kidnapped him.

"Oh Dan, why? Why did you have to rat me out to the FBI? Huh? I was free until they caught up with in Cabo," Matt grew frustrated and punched Danny in the abdomen, eliciting a grunt from his brother. "Do you even know what it's like to be in prison?" Again he punched him, this time in the face. Danny's nose bleed like a stuck pig.

"Matt…What…are…you talking…about?" Danny gasped as he spitted blood out of his mouth, trying to focus on his little brother, "I tried…to save you. I...let...you go."

"Let me go? Let me go? You did more than let me go, you put me into a trap, brother," Matt took a baseball bat this time and cracked it against Danny's left knee. Danny yelled immediately passed out, "put on the mattress; let me know when he wakes up again." Matt turned and walked out as his two guys lifted Danny off of the chair and all but threw him on the dirty mattress.

50505050505050

"Boss! We got a hit!" Kono ran in and pulled Steve from his thoughts. He got up and followed her to the table, "ok so mystery guy number is Kevin Alba, he has a short sheet, mostly theft and speeding, nothing to outrageous. And guy number two is William Ortiz; his sheet is a little more advance. He has kidnapping, drugs and weapon convictions. I pulled up a little more background on these two goons, they both are from New Jersey," Kono finished and looked at Steve.

"Ok so call Newark PD and get all the case files that Danny had worked on, maybe this is our connection," Steve said.

Within a couple of hours they had all the case files but none that connected Danny to the two men, "we are missing something. Did we call family on these two?" Steve asked.

"That was next on our list," Chin and Kono walked back to their respective offices to begin phone calls.

Steve went to his and called Catherine, "Hey Cath! I need a favor."

"_Favor huh? What's in it for me?_" Catherine asked teasing Steve. But when she immediately get a response she became concerned, "_Steve? Everything ok?_"

"Cath…Danny is missing. I know you can track cellphones if given a time and location correct?" Steve asked as he fiddled with his pants.

"_Yeah, yeah I can…ok I am on it,_" Catherine began to work with what Steve gave to her.

He had just hung up the phone when Kono waved to him. He sighed and got up, "please tell me we have something Kono."

"I think we might. So I talked to Ortiz's family and they haven't seen or heard from him in years. I asked them if he knew Danny Williams and they said no, but…" Kono paused.

"But what? Kono come on." Steve grew impatient.

"But they know a Matt Williams, Danny's brother," Kono stopped just as Chin came out, verifying the same thing.

'That's our connection, but why Matt? Oh no, Matt is seeking revenge after Danny talked to the FBI, he thinks Danny tipped the feds off about him going to Cabo," Steve was putting the pieces together.

"But boss Danny didn't did he?" Kono asked.

Steve shook his head, "no, no Danny didn't." He spun around and looked at his friends, "I did."

505050505050

Danny was beginning to rouse again and immediately regretted waking up; he hurt more than what he thought was capable of the human body. He tried to open his eyes and found that his left eye was swollen shut from the punch he received earlier. He rolled onto his side and spit some blood out of his mouth as he tasted the copper, "ugh…Matt…Matty?" He called and he only got the response of a door opening and closing.

"Welcome back to the living brother. Now shall we continue?" Matt smiled and laughed at his pathetic cop brother, "why did you sell me out? I'm your family."

Danny glared at him, "exactly, my family…would ne'er do it to family." His eyes blurred as the pain escalated.

Matt got up and started pacing, "you were always the favorite. Mom and pop loved you because you did something with your life, you became a cop. When Rachel and you and Grace it was like you could do no wrong. I was tired of it," he kicked Danny in the chest and a sickening crunch could be heard, Danny struggled to breath, "so I had to steal from those people. I had to prove to them that I was just was good as you were. Then when I boarded that plane and you were there and let me go, I though gee I have such an awesome brother. But then," he paused again and bent down to face his brother, he pulled Danny's blond hair back to make Danny look him in the eyes, "when I landed there were the feds, I knew I knew it was you." He slammed Danny's head into the concrete and watched Danny's eyes roll back and he passed out, "get rid of him."

50505050505050

"Hey Cath you got something?" Steve asked as he gathered his tactical gear, Catherine always came through.

"_Yea Steve, I found the two cellphones that were there at Danny's apartment. I have tracked them to an old warehouse at Pier Hawalla_," Catherine said sending the info to Steve.

"Thanks Cath I owe you big time," Steve said as he grabbed his bag and left headquarters. "Chin, Kono, I have a location, let's go." They all piled into Steve's truck. Steve drove like Tony Stewart in the Daytona 500; he broke every traffic law known to mankind to get to this warehouse. Pulling up him, Chin and Kono got out and stealth walked to the door of the warehouse. Steve stopped them when they heard voices on the other side, "_where are we supposed to take him?_"

"_I don't know, but let's just do it before Matt kills us too, I want my money,_" the other one responded.

"On three…one…two…three..." The three 5-0 officers busted through the door only to welcome gunfire. Steve glanced and saw Ortiz and Alba carrying Danny back to the back of the warehouse. Chin glanced and saw Matt Williams barking orders, he held a small handgun.

"Matt Williams, Steve McGarrett 5-0. Let Danny go and we can talk," Steve called out.

"No way, he will die, I promise, just like I am," Matt said as he took his brother from the two goons, pointing the gun to Danny's head.

"Danny didn't rat you out to the feds," Steve said stepping out showing he was unarmed.

"Yeah right, no one else knew but Danny and…"He paused realizing that Steve McGarrett was there too, "and you." He took his gun and shot at the Seal.

"Matt let's talk ok, let's talk. Give us Danny so he can get some medical attention, then you and me, we talk," Steve again came out from behind his cover.

"NO! Danny is not going anywhere, except where he belongs," Matt said moving his gun back to Danny's head. Danny groaned in pain as he came around for a third time only to realize he heard Steve's voice and he was now sort of standing in his brother's arms, with a gun pointed to his head. "He belongs in hell." Matt moved his finger over the trigger and Danny waited for darkness to overtake him, but it never came as a shot rang out.

Steve saw Danny falling and he ran to him and pulled him into his arms as Matt fell dead, from the gunshot wound Kono had delivered to him.

"Danny? Danny talk to me," Steve cried as tears fell down his face, "I'm so sorry partner, I'm so sorry." He rocked Danny back and forth and sobbed.

"Ace is she ok?" Danny tried to take in a deep breath only to find that it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe, let alone speak, "Da...nno…loves..her," he managed to whisper as he succumbed to darkness.

505050505050

Beep…beep…beepbeepbeep…that was the next sound Danny heard as he tried to open his eyes. It was bright and he immediately snapped them closed, "hey Danny, open those blue eyes, come on babe, you can do it."

"Te've? You," Danny asked his voice raspy and he sound like a frog.

"Yeah buddy, it's me. Welcome back. You scared us for a while there," Steve smiled as he grabbed Danny's hand.

"What day is it?" Danny asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the piercing greenish/blues of his partner.

Steve chuckled, "it's a beautiful day!"


End file.
